familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Principality of Serpukhov-Borovsk
The Principality of Serpukhov-Borovsk ( ), often referred to as the Principality of Serpukhov ( ) was a Russian state in the middle ages centered in the city of Serpukhov. It was subordinated to the Grand Principality of Moscow. It occupied the territory in the basin of the Nara and Protva rivers, between the Grand Duchy of Lithuania and Grand Principality of Ryazan. Creation of the Principality The Principality of Serpukhov was created in 1341, when according to the will of Ivan I Kalita, the territory of Serpukhov was inherited by his son Andrei. Initially, in accordance with the deed, the Principality included the parishes of Lopastno, Seversk, Narunizhskoe, Serpohov, Nivnu, Temna, Galichichi, Shchitov, Przemysl, Rostovets, Tukhachev and also the villages Talezhskoe, Serpohovskoe, Kolbasinskoe, Narskoe, Trufanovskoe, Yasinovsky, Kolomninskoe, Nagatinskaya only about 23 villages and towns Except Serpukhov (mentioned in the deed as "Serpohov), the only ones of these settlements which still exist today are Temna (now Spas-Temnaya), Rostovets (now Rostovka) Talezhskoe (now Talezh) and Lopastno (now Lopasnya neighborhood in the city of Chekhov) When he split the inheritance between his sons, Ivan Kalita left Moscow in a joint possession of the children. The part inherited by Andrei Ivanovich, did not initially have a center. When his successor, Ioann Andreevich took over the property, the situation has not changed. Serpukhov became the chief city of an independent principality only after the death of Ioann. Principality under Vladimir the Brave In 1358 - 1410 the principality is ruled by Vladimir Andreyevich the Brave. During his rule, oak walls were built around the city and the citadel of Sepukhov was built in 1374. During this period, the Principality of Serpukhov expands its border. Around 1378, Vladimir receives Borovsk with several parishes from Dmitri Donskoy. The army of the Principality of Serpukhov, under the command of Prince Vladimir, took part in the Battle of Kulikovo (1380), which started the liberation of the Russian lands from the Tatar occupation. The army merged with the regiment, formed in Kolomna, who led Vladimir Andreyevich. The regiment played a key role in the battle as an ambush unit, who, at the critical moment, decided the outcome of the battle. The Principality of Serpukhov was also subject to attacks by Toktamysh, the khan of the White Horde in 1382, by Mongol emir Edigey in 1408 and by Lithuanian prince Švitrigaila in 1410. In 1410 Vladimir Andreyevich divided his posessions between his five sons. Ivan Vladimirovich inherited Serpukhov. Rulers of the Serpukhovo-Borovsk principality * Andrei Ivanovich Prince of Serpukhov (1340-1353) * Ioann Andreevich Prince of Serpukhov (1353-1358) * Vladimir Andreyevich, the Brave Prince of Serpukhov (1358-1410), Prince of Borovsk (1378-1410), Prince of Uglich (1405-1410) * Ivan Vladimirovich of Serpukhov (1381-1422) Prince of Serpukhov (1410-1422), Prince of Aleksin (1410-1422) and Prince of Kozelsk (1410-1422) * Semyon Vladimirovich of Borovsk (c1383-1426) Prince of Borovsk (1410-1426), Prince of Serpukhov (1422-1426) * Andrei Vladimirovich of Radonezh (c1385-1426) Prince of Radonezh (1410-1426), Prince of Borovsk (1426-1426), Prince of Serpukhov (1426-1426) * Vasili Yaroslavich of Borovsk (1426-1483) Prince of Serpukhov (1427-1456), Prince of Borovsk (1427-1456). * Ivan Vasilyevich of Borovsk (c1450-1494) After the arrest of his father, he fled with his stepmother to Lithuania. *Nikolai Ivanovich. In Lithuania. Serpukhpvsko-Borovsky. *Fyodor Ivanovich. In Lithuania. Serpukhpvsko-Borovsky. *Yuri Ivanovich. In Lithuania. Serpukhpvsko-Borovsky. *Vasili Ivanovich. In Lithuania. Serpukhpvsko-Borovsky. Division of the Principality After the death of Prince Vasili Vladimirovich in(1427), Prince Vasili Yaroslavich, loyal companion of Vasily II the Dark in his fight against Dmitri Shemyaka, managed to unite in their hands all the possessions of [the Brave. However he was charged with treason and was imprisoned with his children in Vologda (1456), where he died, and his possessions were taken over by the Grand Prince of Moscow. The Principality of Serpukhov had ceased to exist as an independent entity. In his will Vasili Dark bequeathed Serpukhov to his son Yuri, and Borovsk to his other son Ivan III. After the death of Yuri in 1472, Serpukhov finally was incorporated into the Grand Principality of Moscow. References * Spiritual and treaty ratification, and the great princes in the XIV-XVI centuries. - M .: LA, 1950. * Серпуховско-Боровское княжество Category:Principality of Serpukhov-Borovsk Serpukhov-Borovsk Serpukhov-Borovsk Serpukhov-Borovsk Serpukhov-Borovsk